Is it Abuse if We Both Do it?
by sora girlfriend
Summary: Well? Is it? AkuRoku. Warnings inside. Squemish do not enter here.


**A/N: This begged to be written. I couldn't deny it.**

**Warning: Abuse. Maybe? Or just rough fighting if they both do it? Blood. Burns. Smut. Twisted as fuck. Abuse of fire. Blood used in... Interesting ways. **

**Set to Love the way you lie.**

_**Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn <strong>_

Axel loved fire. Everyone knew that, Roxas especially. He'd set parts of both their bodies on fire enough times.

_**But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts **_

Roxas threw a punch. Axel grabbed it and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Give up yet?" he whispered in the smaller boy's ear.

"Never." The blonde kicked him and turned towards him, punching him in the eye.

Axel punched Roxas in the stomach. The boy doubled over in pain, then snarled and bit Axel in the shoulder.

Axel shoved him against the wall and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, as the boy had done to his shoulder.

"Love it when you play dirty with me baby."

"Fuck you."

Axel threw Roxas into the coffee table. Roxas got up and gave a right hook to the side of Axel's head. Axel reached his knee up towards the blonde's crotch. He didn't knee him. He rubbed the erection that was there.

"Might take you up on that offer."

Roxas punched Axel in the mouth and pushed the boy away from his crotch.

"Go to hell."

"I'll drag you with me, baby."

Roxas shoved Axel into the bookshelf and knocked all the books on top of them (not for the first time.) The boys kept throwing punches. They starting turning and tossing each other around the floor. Axel, being the larger and stronger of the two, won and pinned Roxas under him. Both boys were bleeding all over and Roxas had various burn marks.

The red-head ground his erection into the boy under him's.

"I'm never more turned on than when we fight."

"Me either."

Axel started kissing the boy, tasting both their blood in his mouth. He pushed the blonde's boxers down, his having been ripped off somewhere during the fight (probably on purpose.) He pulled the boys legs over his shoulders and covered his fingers in blood. He slid three of them in at once, purposely hurting the boy, and wiggled them around. He didn't do this for long. He covered his cock in blood like he'd covered his fingers, and thrust himself inside the boy in one quick thrust. He continued, with no concern over whether he hurt the boy or not. They'd both be bruised and beaten tomorrow anyways.

Roxas moaned and started jerking his cock in time with Axel's thrusts.

It didn't take long for both of them to cum.

Axel pulled out of Roxas and lay beside him, with the other crawling over to lay his head on his chest.

"I love you."

"Love you too.

_**Because I love  
>The way you lie<strong>_**  
><strong>_**I love the way you lie**__  
><em>_**I love the way you lie**_

Everyone knew what was going on. They knew the boys abused each other- was it really abuse? It was clear. They'd both be beaten up and bruised. They made up crappy excuses, but neither of them were good liars. Everyone knew.

_**I can't breathe  
>But I still fight<br>While I can fight**_

Axel punched Roxas in the stomach, making the boy unable to breathe. Roxas still punched him, re-opening the wound on his lip.

Axel growled, "You know that just started to heal!" He punctuated this statement by kicking Roxas in the side, where he'd burnt his hip the week before.

"You fucker!" Roxas screamed out.

Axel set his hand on fire and burning the other side, dangerously close to the blonde's cock.

"What was that?"

Roxas didn't look afraid. He knew the red-head liked that part of him too much to do much harm to it... Right?

**_Cause when it's going good  
>It's going great<em> **

Axel wrapped his arms around the boy; They were watching a sappy romantic movie. They were happy. They hadn't had a fight in about a month (well- or sex) and it seemed to be going good. They cuddled without either of them bleeding/burned (Well Roxas burned himself on a candle- Which is why Axel lights candles.) They were falling asleep watching this movie. The picture-perfect couple.

For now.

_**Now I know we said things  
>Did things<br>That we didn't mean  
>And we fall back<br>Into the same patterns  
>Same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad  
>As mine is <strong>_

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU TOO!"

Axel through a book at Roxas, who threw a vase at him. It sailed over his head, breaking against the wall.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU ASSHOLE!"

"FUCKER!"

"DIPSHIT!"

"DOUCHE-BAG!"

_**If he ever tries to fucking leave again  
>I'mma tie him to the bed <strong>_

Roxas was tied to the bed, naked. Axel was hovering around his cock clad only in his boxers.

"So, baby, what should I do?"

Roxas just glared.

Axel lit a small flame in his hand, holding it right under Roxas's ball sac. He licked his cock from the base to the head, the flame getting dangerously close. He extinguished the flame and moved this still very hot hand to the boys cock, making the boy shift in discomfort. After a few seconds he moved the hand up, towards Roxas's pubes.

He lit his hand. The hair there caught fire.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Axel extinguished the flame on there. He moved his hand back to it's position under his ball sac again.

"Is it getting warm baby?"

Roxas just gulped.

Axel held his hand there for another minute.

"Guess I should take a shower now." Axel extinguished the flame and left the room without untying the boy.

Roxas breathed out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

So is it abuse if we both do it?

**A/N: So it's twisted. Yea.**


End file.
